Sweet Evil: A Naruto Omega Beta Story
The Mysterious Kunoichi "Bartender." A man who looked to be about thirty sat at a bar during a large party, involving his secretely criminal organization. It was supposed to be a celebration of a recent stock uprising, but it really had to do with a new shipment of narcotics that was being imported. He had tired eyes, ones that probably had to to do with a man in a high position, with a lot of stress clouding his thoughts. He raised his shot of alcohol to take a fair amount of intake at once but froze in his place, suddenly dropping the glass. He felt a strange sensation and turned around quickly in his seat. He head a voice that was more soft and soothing than anything he had ever heard. He walked through the crowds of people, each in their own daze of excitement, or hidden sorrow. Weaving through the dance floor he reached an expensive sofa. Sitting upon it was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her face would cause the illustrious moon to turn away in shame, her pale and fair skin, looked softer than clouds, and her smoothe hourglass shape showed as she stretched out. She wore a white mini dress that reached mid way down her thigh, stopping to show her fit and smoothe legs. She shifted her feet, wearing open toed heels, giving her three extra inches in heighth when standing up, about 5'9 in total. She ran her fingers down her other arm in such an expertly done motion that one knew she was very coordinated with her hands. She perked her head at him innocently and barely opened her soft lips, waiting for him to speak. He stuttered, but couldn't say anything, he felt his palms begin to sweat madly until he swallowed deeply and finally tried to speak. "H-Hey...Wo-Would Y..." She raised an eyebrow rhetorically and then beckoned him to a back room. As they entered she leaned in towards him and wrapped her capable arms around him. He couldn't resist leaning in as he felt her relaxing and sweet smelling breath. In a sudden burst of energy he felt like he could be with this woman forever, like they were meant to be. He knew at that point that he couldn't live without her, she was perfect in every way. She grabbed his face with one hand and ran her hand down it, batting her intoxicating eyes in sympathy. "I'm sorry baby." His smile dissipated as he saw the long syringe filled with violet liquid piercing his stomach. the needle most likely expanded because he was then pinned to the wall. He felt his body shutting down organ by organ, forceful enough to cause him to cough up blood. The woman rolled her eyes and walked off, returning to her home to give her partner news of her success. ---- After his meeting with the teacher for "poor manners", Seireitou decided to roam the halls as he caught his eye at one of the new students. The very same girl closed her locker, pulling the pin out of her and flipping it. She was wearing a very tight shirt that barely reached her waist and augmented her barely yet classily double d's. She wore a jean mini skirt bottom and flip flops that showed off her neatly polished nails. She turned and glanced at a certain Hyuga that happened to be scanning her body, and smirked in a strangely arousing devilish manner. She grabbed her books and winked at him, only to turn and head for her class. It could be noticed that every single boy in the hall, teachers included, paused and watched as she walked away. Seireitou blushed yet then frowned, "Whats..... this feeling.... her aura..." he thought as he was able to flash ahead. After another class, ended, he was able to trap her in the end of the staircase and faced her. "Who are you?" he asked She folded her arms and lifted one of them to twirl around a lollipop that was in her mouth, spiralling it around her tongue. She raised an eyebrow at him and spoke. "No one special." She said. Seireitou smiled, "I doubt that... what are you doing at this school?" She blinked. "Learning, just like you...Right?" Seireitou smirked, "Sure why not.... but tell me.... whats your name?" "Kouin." She said, ever so gently. Seireitou blushed slightly, "My name's Seireitou, nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand She held her soft hand out and shook his slowly and rhythematically. "Thanks, they're so many nice guys here who are trying to welcome me." Seireitou sighed, "I wonder why..." he thought, sarcasticly. "Anyway, since your new, would you like me to show yuo around after class?" "Sure." She said, slightly batting her eyes. She was about say something lese when a phone in her purse began to ring. She winked at him and turned away, walking off as she opened her phone. Acute ears could hear an unmistakably familiar voice speaking out of it, fading away as she walked on to class in such a fluent motion it seemed as she could just lift off and fly at any moment. End of the School Day Seireitou sat down at a park bench where he made a meeting for Kouin to meet him there. He waited paciently for her A distance away, a woman was walking on the sidewalk, in the direction of Seireitou. She was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt, along with blue jeans. Her sandals sounded on the pavement softly as she walked, hands in her pockets. A calm expression was etched on her face, although her gaze was distant. Kouin walked onwards on the sidewalk opposite of Sachi. She had several male students plus a biology teacher hiding in the bushes beside of her, trying to stare at her in any way possible, causing her to roll her eyes. She reached the bench where Seireitou was at and sat down. Crossing her legs she asked him. "So how long have you been sitting here?" Seireitou faced her, "Eh, about 10 minutes, why?" "Just wanting to know how patient you are." She said as she glanced toawrds the boys in the bushes, causing their hearts to skip beats. It was then that Sachi noticed the two, as she neared them. She first mentally slapped herself. Ugh, how could I NOT notice him? I'm such a ditz..." Then she looked over at the girl who was sitting with him, as she stopped beside the bench they were sitting on. "Must be a fellow colleague..." She thought, gazing at Seireitou. "Hi, Sei." She said. Seireitou smiled, in a way that even Kouin didnt get from him. "Hi Sachi-chan, how are you?" Sachi sighed, sitting down on the other spot beside Seireitou. "So far? Bored..." She replied, taking a look at the other girl. "Who's your friend?" Seireitou continued looking at Sachi, "Her name is Kouin, a new student at the school im showing around" Kouin looked at Sachi and perked her head. "Very nice to meet you Sachi. Do you go to this school as well?" Sachi lowered her head, her mouth opening slightly. "I attend another school, although its a bit far from where I live." She replied, looking Kouin directly in the eyes while she spoke. After all, it wasn't socially professional to look like you were distracted. Seireitou smiled, and then looked at his watch, "Ah, damn, Kouin, we gotta get going" "Alright." She said, standing up she looked at the time on her phone. Sachi raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere, Sei-kun?" She asked. "Yeah, with Kouin, just around, ill see ya later, Sachi-chan" he said, as he left with Kouin Sachi gave a small wave, as the two headed outwards. Then, once they were out of her view, her cheerful look faded back to her distant one, as she put her hands behind her head, gazing up at the sky. Seireitou and Kouin As they were walking on Kouin looked at the sky. "Was that your girlfriend?" She said. Seireitou yawned, "You could say that, i guess..... but no.." he replied facing her seriously "The way you looked at her I could tell you were more than friends. I know how you feel." She said. Seireitou sighed, "Its a long story" he said, then smiling, "Your not jealous, are you, Kouin?" he smirked "Yes actually, I wish I could get that look from my best friend." She rolled her eyes. "And that's also a long story." Seireitou grinned and faced Kouin, in a similar way he did to Sachi, "Well, anytime you want it, its right here" he said smiling as continued to walk. "If only you could do that...But I guess he doesn't know me as well." Thought Kouin as she looked at a muscular young man that was set as her phone's background. "Thanks." She said truthfully. "No problem" he said as the two went by a pizza shop, "Say, you hungry Kouin?" "Sure." She said with interest. Partially hungry but also wanting to escape the possey of men stealthily trailing her. The two got in and sat down at a table in the far edge of the restuarant as they picked up their menus, "So, what would you like, Kouin, its on the house" he said smiling "Thank you." She said as she scanned the menu. "I guess just a slice of veggie will be perfect." "Ok, got it" he said as he ordered once slice of veggie pizza for Kouin and a slice of pepporonni for himself. About 10 minutes later, their order arrived. "Well, lets dig in" Seireitou smirked "Okay." She nodded as she took a sip from her drink. Seireitou smiled at her, "So, tell me alittle about yourself, Kouin"